Celebrating Love
by Schattengestalt
Summary: It is Christmas Eve. Severus sits alone in the dark in his flat and recalls all his former, horrible Christmases. He does not dare to hope that this Christmas will be any different... until Harry comes home. Snarry. Established relationship.


**Author Notes: **Merry Christmas to everyone, who celebrates it and happy winter holidays to everyone else!*smiles*

This story is an OS and not part of any of my series. It`s just how I imagine Severus and Harry celebrating Christmas if they are in an relationship.^^

**Appreciation: **Thank you **YenGirl**!*hugs* The story wouldn`t be the same without you and I can`t even start to describe how happy I`m that you took the time to beta this chapter, although you were quite busy.=) For me, you are the best beta reader, **YenGirl**!*big hug*

**Celebrating Love**

The sound of the nearby church bell echoed through the cold, crisp evening.

There would be more than the usual crowd of people attending church service today. They would smile at the numerous, twinkling lights in the streets and their children would run around, trying to catch the falling snowflakes. In warm and comfortable homes, there would be laughter, happiness and anticipation in opening the gaily wrapped gifts which already waited underneath beautifully decorated Christmas trees.

Severus sighed. He didn't envy these people who would have to endure hearing the same Christmas story year after year or deal with tired and whining children later.

No, it was just that...

Dark orbs fell onto the small Christmas tree next to the fireplace. It was decorated with red Christmas ball ornaments, green stars, silvery shining tinsels and golden candles.

Severus rather thought that the decorations were more than a little over the top, but he hadn't been able to deny Harry's wishes. The young man had insisted on the coloring of the ornaments and Severus had given in the end.

Gryffindor red and Slytherin green.

A small smirk turned up the lips of the Potions Master. Not even Albus would have been foolish enough to try decorating the enormous Christmas trees like this, back at Hogwarts. No one would have thought it a good idea... except Harry.

Another sigh escaped Severus' lips as he leaned back in his armchair and let his gaze wander to the top of the Christmas tree. A smiling angel was affixed there. The only ornament Severus had placed on the tree without any grumbling, because he had been afraid that Harry would fall into the fir if he tried to reach that high.

Severus' small smile turned bittersweet. He never thought he would ever decorate a tree again, after what had happened at the first Christmas he could remember.

_The tree was awesome._

_Severus smiled as he took in the floating lights which moved from branch to branch, and the moving and dancing ornaments. His mother had decorated the tree all by herself, waving her wand and humming Christmas songs while she did her magic._

_Severus kicked his legs as he sat on one of the chairs and watched his mother place gifts underneath the tree. There weren't many and the little boy knew that he wouldn't receive as many as some children did. Since he was four years old, Severus knew that his parents couldn`t afford much. At the tender age of seven, Severus still didn`t understand all the reasons for that, but he knew that his parents didn't have so much money to spend. He did wonder why his father still managed to buy a new bottle of something every evening._

_Severus didn't like that, mostly because his mother looked sad every time his father came home with it and because his father became angry very fast, when he drank too much._

"_Don't frown like that, Sev."_

_His mother stroked his forehead with a finger and smiled down at him._

"_You will get wrinkles, if you keep doing that."_

_The little boy nodded and smiled back at her._

"_Yes, Mum... and you should do that more often."_

"_What, Severus?"_

_He touched his finger to her lips._

"_Smiling."_

_Severus' mother didn't answer, but mussed his hair instead._

"_We will wait for your father to come home and then we will celebrate."_

_The little boy nodded. Normally, he didn't look forward to his father's coming home, but today seemed to be different. Somehow, he felt that this evening was special and that everything would be wonderful, just like the tree his mother had decorated._

_So, he watched the door, his heart full of anticipation while his mother set the table. She had just placed a pot of steaming soup on the table when heavy footsteps announced Severus' father._

_The door opened... and Severus felt at once that something wasn't right. Usually, his father only walked funny later in the evening, but now he was already stumbling as he entered their home._

_Severus swung back to his mother and saw how her smile froze._

"_Tobias," she tried to sound cheerful, "we waited for you."_

_His father's eyes focused on his mother._

"_I celebrated with a few mates, but now we can..." His voice faded as he turned towards the tree._

_Severus could almost feel the mood shift from awkward to dangerous._

"_What's that shit?!"_

_If his father had been a wizard, Severus was sure the Christmas tree would have burst into flames from the glare he gave it._

"_I told you," the voice of his father rose with every word as he marched to the tree, "no magic in my house!"_

_Severus gasped as his father snatched up the first ornament and threw it to the ground. It was a waving snowman which kept waving until his father crunched it beneath the heel of his boot._

_Angels, snowballs and sparkling stars followed, until the worn carpet was covered in broken, glistening fragments._

_Tears ran down Severus' face, but he didn't dare make a sound. He knew it would make his father even angrier. His mother also watched in the same silence as her husband grabbed the tree in the end and threw it out of the window._

_Glass shattered and cold air filled the living room._

"_I'm going out!"_

_When the front door slammed shut, Severus turned to his mother._

"_Mum."_

"_Clean up this mess, Severus!"_

_She left the room and Severus heard the door of the bedroom close. He sat there shaking in the cold and drafty living room, staring at the remainder of what could have become a wonderful Christmas._

Severus closed his eyes against the memory. His parents had never celebrated Christmas again, after that... incident. And he had been glad every year when Christmas was finally over. As a small boy, it had been hard for him to endure watching other children his age look forward to a celebration with their family and gifts, when he himself had nothing to look forward to.

The clock in the living-room chimed seven times.

Severus' eyes darted to the fireplace, where the flames had died down, leaving behind glowing embers. It was getting colder and darker every minute, but he couldn't bring himself to light the fire again.

What use was it to sit in a warm and well-lit room and look at a beautiful Christmas tree when he was alone?

If Harry was here with him, it would be different, but now, it just seemed... meaningless.

Severus shook his head. He should be glad that he wasn't sitting in his battered parent' house in Spinner's End anymore, but a nice flat on the outskirts of London. He and Harry had purchased it when they decided to live together after Voldemort had been defeated a little more than a year ago.

Another small smile lit up Severus' face. Harry had been the only one to visit him in St. Mungo's when he was recovering from the injuries that Nagini had caused. Once they started talking without the burdens they had each shouldered for so long, Severus had been surprised to find out that Harry wasn't the stupid boy he had thought him for so long.

No, the war had forced Harry to become a man.

A man, to which Severus had felt attracted to after a few more visits, but he had never thought that Harry would return his feelings. In the end, the young Gryffindor had surprised Severus by confessing his own feelings, and now... they were together for almost a year already. Severus was relieved that Harry had told him about his feelings before Valentine`s Day. It would have been too clichéd for his liking if their anniversary was on that date.

The clock chimed the half hour and Severus' smile faded.

Clenching his fists, he felt his nails dig into the sensitive skin of his palms and suppressed the sound trying to escape his throat. It was only natural that Harry would want to celebrate Christmas with the Weasleys. They had always been close to Harry and Severus was sure that Molly was happy to have Harry spend Christmas with her. Not only Molly; all the Weasleys would be happy to have Harry with them.

Severus imagined that messy black head of hair among the red-haired family. He could almost hear Harry laughing with them over one of the twin's jokes, drinking eggnog and later singing Christmas songs and probably dancing... dancing with the young female with long flame coloured hair.

Severus swallowed hard. He knew that Harry had dated Ginny Weasley before he got together with Severus. It was one of the reasons why Severus hadn't wanted to attend the Christmas party at The Burrow. It would have been awkward, to say the least. Besides, he also knew he wasn't as much fun as Harry's little friends.

Oh yes, Severus had learned that early enough in his life.

_It was quiet._

_The only sounds in the castle were the snoring of the portraits. __The __ghosts weren't spooking anyone tonight. They all respected the peaceful atmosphere at Christmas Eve and even Peeves was nowhere to be found._

_Maybe the Bloody Baron had warned him not to prank anyone tonight, Severus thought as he drew his cloak tighter around him. He was waiting in an alcove close to the library. It was very cold in Hogwarts during the winter months especially at night and if you weren't in a heated room._

_He glanced at the clock at the opposite was nine o'clock and Lily was already an hour late for their meeting._

_Severus could hear his teeth chattering. His mother hadn't been able to afford a good quality cloak that could retain warming charms for a long time. Severus hadn`t learned yet how to re-cast warming charms and he didn`t dare to ask an older housemate to do it for him. The Slytherins would only laugh at him if he did. It was torture sitting in a Quidditch match in his thin cloak when the winds blew, but Severus didn`t dare ask for help of any kind. _

_Severus didn't mind the cold too much if it meant that he could see Lily this evening. Ever since they had been sorted into different Houses, they didn't have as many opportunities to talk to each other as Severus would have liked._

_Lily still was his best and only friend and Severus wanted to spend more time with her. Since it was Christmas Eve, he also wanted to celebrate the festive season with her. He had even found the way to the kitchens and he knew that the house elves would get them something to eat, even if they turned up at such a late hour and wouldn't tell on them._

_Severus nodded and smiled as his hand closed around the wrapped gift in the pocket of his cloak. It was a green scarf which matched Lily's eyes perfectly. He had bought it while shopping for his school supplies in Diagon Alley in August and it was spelled so that it wouldn't lose its vibrant color, even after numerous washes._

_This purchase was the reason why Severus had to buy half his school books secondhand. Of course, the other Slytherins made fun of him because of his used books, but Severus only had to think of Lily's smile when she unwrapped her gift to be able to endure all their mocking laughter._

_The clock chimed again. Ten o'clock._

_Severus slung his arms around himself to stop himself from shaking due to the cold. Lily had many friends in Gryffindor, so it was only natural that it would be harder for her to leave the common room unnoticed than it had been for him. He was certain she would turn up at any moment now._

_After all, this would be the first time that they would be able to spend Christmas together since they had become friends. Severus couldn't very well visit Lily at her home during Christmas, so this evening would be even more special for them._

_The boy ignored the scratchy feeling in his throat, which usually led to an inflammation sooner or later and leaned against the cold stone wall. He had been looking forward to this evening ever since he had received his Hogwarts letter and realized that he wouldn't have to spend Christmas with his parents this year._

_Waiting a little for his best friend was a small price to pay for a magical evening together._

_OOO_

_It was midnight._

_It was then that Severus decided that Lily wouldn't come. They had met before after curfew and their meetings had always ended at midnight, because Lily wanted to get enough sleep for tomorrow's classes. It was very unlikely that she would show up now._

_Severus gulped and wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his cloak. They were only watering because he had stood in the cold air for over four hours, the boy told himself as he made his way towards the dungeons._

_He had no trouble entering the silent common room unnoticed and fell into bed a few minutes later. Although he felt very exhausted, he couldn't seem to fall asleep. Scalding tears ran down his cheeks and onto the pillow as he lay there in the darkness. He felt so cold... a coldness which didn't have anything to do with the hours spent in a deserted corridor, but which came from within._

_It was the first time that Severus understood what loneliness truly meant._

Lily had apologized the next day.

Severus still remembered how she told him that they had celebrated Christmas with her friends in the Gryffindor common room and that she had just... forgotten about him. That artless confession had hurt him much more than if she had told him that she had chosen not to come.

At least that would have meant that she _had _thought of Severus once at that evening.

Severus closed his eyes briefly. He had still been friends with Lily afterwards, but he never tried celebrating Christmas with her again. He had presented her with that green scarf at her next birthday instead.

In fact, Severus had never celebrated Christmas with anyone after that episode. Many of the other Slytherins spent their Christmas holidays with their families and those who didn't hadn't cared for the scrawny and withdrawn boy who only seemed to be interested in potions.

Of course, Severus thought bitterly, the Dark Lord also hadn't cared for celebrating Christmas, at least not in the traditional way.

Dark orbs closed as their owner pushed back the painful memories of the raids in Muggle suburbs at past Christmas Eves. He still deeply regretted what he had done in those days, no matter how often Harry told him that he had more than paid for his mistakes and that he should start living without guilt.

Harry!

Severus cast a longing look at the fireplace and then at the clock at the wall.

Eight o'clock.

Harry had left for only two hours and Severus was already missing him. How… pathetic!

The Potions Master shook his head. He shouldn't expect Harry to return before midnight... if he didn't decide on staying overnight at the Weasleys'. After all, they had been a family for Harry during his school years while Severus was just... an old and scarred Ex-Death Eater, with too many nightmares to haunt his dreams.

Dark orbs looked at the Christmas tree again.

Why had they decorated it if they weren't going to enjoy sitting underneath it together?

And why was he even waiting in the cold living room, when it was clear that Harry wouldn't come home anytime soon?

Severus sighed, but he still didn't move to get up. It would only be worse if he went to his lab and tried to brew a potion, because he wouldn't be able to concentrate on it. He would be listening the whole time to see if Harry had come home. On the other hand, if he got up and went to bed...

A bitter smile turned Severus' lips upwards.

He couldn't even start imagining how painful it would be for him to lie on his side of the bed he shared with Harry while the other side remained cold and empty.

Now, he would rather stay in his armchair and stare at the glowing embers in the fireplace. Waiting here was still better than sitting alone in his private quarters in the dungeons of Hogwarts and hoping that Christmas would pass as fast as possible.

_Severus made his way out of the dungeons and turned in the direction where the staff room was. He hadn't attended the Christmas party for the staff last year._

_Pain flickered through the dark orbs, before it vanished behind a cold mask. He hadn't wanted to celebrate last year since Lily had died a couple of months before that. Of course, Severus hadn't told that the other teachers; he just hadn't turned up._

_This year, the young Potions Professor swore to himself that he would attend the Christmas party and do his best to enjoy it. Not because Dumbledore had told him that he should start living again, but because... he wanted to celebrate Christmas in some small way._

_No, he hadn't turned sappy and believed that it was the feast of loving and giving. He just wanted to forget what had happened at former Christmases, especially those spent with other Death Eaters who looked for Muggles to torture for fun._

_Severus ran a hand over his hair. He had tied it back with a black ribbon and even wore his best robes - dark blue ones with silver thread at the seams._

"_Do you think the Headmaster will try singing carols again this year?"_

_Severus peeped around the corner and saw Minerva and the DADA professor walking in the direction of the staff room. He quirked an eyebrow as he heard the normally sour Transfiguration teacher laugh. It seemed like everyone behaved differently at Christmas... or perhaps Minerva had already drunk a little scotch before the party even started._

_Severus was just about to call out to them when he heard her answer to Professor Vainazas' question._

"_There are worse things than Albus' singing," she said. She leaned closer to the DADA teacher, but Severus still heard her next words nonetheless. "If Severus turned up and spoiled our good time with his sarcastic comments and his scowls, that would be far worse."_

_It felt as if someone had punched him in the gut._

_Severus just stood there and stared at Minerva's and Vainazas' backs. He had known that the other teachers didn't like his teaching methods and that they didn't really know how to treat him after everything, but..._

_Lips tightening, Severus spun around abruptly and marched back towards the dungeons. He wouldn't bother them, if they didn't want to have him with them. It wasn't as if he had never spent Christmas alone before._

_As soon as he reached his quarters, he summoned a bottle of firewhisky and sat in front of his fireplace. The alcohol helped to numb the disappointment he felt at Minerva's words, but it did nothing against the cold that crept through his body as he sat alone in the dark while everyone else enjoyed themselves elsewhere._

He had spent every Christmas after that in the same manner.

In fact, he should probably be glad that he was able to sit all alone in the dark this year as well. The St. Mungo's healers hadn't been sure if he was even going to recover from Nagini's bite when he was first brought in. So even if Harry only returned in the late afternoon on Boxing Day, it would still be fine.

The pain that thought brought hadn't even fully registered in Severus' mind when the flames in the fireplace suddenly flared to life. They were green in color and although Severus knew what that meant, he only believed it when a young man stumbled ungracefully out of the fireplace.

Harry!

Severus' heart suddenly felt as if it was going to jump out of his ribcage, since it was beating faster than ever before.

Harry had come back! But that was probably because he had forgotten something, Severus quickly reminded himself as he took in the silhouette of the young man who was brushing off the dust from his robes.

Why else should Harry come back so early, when every Christmas party was still going on full swing?

"Fucking dark in here," Harry muttered and lit his wand. Green eyes looked in Severus' direction and widened.

"Severus? Why are you sitting in the dark like this?"

OOO

Harry hated using floo powder. He never got the hang of leaving the fireplace as gracefully as all his friends and especially Severus managed to do.

Well, Harry sighed as he dusted himself off. At least he had arrived at the right flat and not in someone else's home! Then he blinked at the darkness surrounding him.

Strange. Had Severus already gone to bed or was he still working in his lab?

Well, no matter what he was occupied with right now, Harry decided with a grin that he would convince him of far better things to do. Flicking his wand, he cast a non verbal _Lumos _and felt his eyes widen in surprise.

"Severus? Why are you sitting in the dark like this?"

With a few quick steps, he closed the distance between them and stopped in front of the armchair, looking down at the Potions Master for once and seeing black orbs blinking up at him in surprise.

Harry already anticipated he would be rewarded with a rare smile as those thin lips twitched, but Severus turned his head to the side instead.

"Have you forgotten something?"

Harry frowned. This wasn't the reaction he had hoped for when he had left the Christmas party at The Burrow. He had expected Severus to be happy that his lover had come home to spend Christmas Eve with him, but...

Harry shook his head ruefully. As far as he knew, Severus had never looked forward to Christmas like most people did, at least not during Harry's years at Hogwarts. Severus also hadn't wanted to celebrate with the Weasleys, although Mrs. Weasley had personally written him an invitation. The twins had even added a post script to the invitation where they hoped to be able to ask the Potions Master for a way to stabilize one of their new potion inventions.

Since Severus had declined, it must mean he just didn't like celebrating Christmas at all.

Harry shrugged. It didn't matter in the end. He would rather spend an uneventful evening with Severus than a noisy one with his friends, if it meant being without his partner. He bit his lower lip as he recalled how Hermione and Ginny had urged him to go home to Severus. He wasn't any fun to have around when he looked like a lovesick puppy all the time.

Well, they were right. Harry just didn't want to spend Christmas without Severus. Smiling, he sat down on the armrest and covered the man's hand with his, only to flinch a moment later.

"You're frozen!"

Severus' fingers were icy cold and Harry wouldn't be surprised if the tips had already turned blue.

"I'm not frozen, don't be stupid!"

Harry glared down at Severus. He was just about to answer back when he realized that Severus' voice wasn't as sharp as it normally was when they argued, but rather... defensive.

Green eyes blinked in surprise. Why should Severus be defensive just because Harry had stated that he was cold?

Harry frowned again while rubbing both of Severus' thin hands between his warm ones, noting that the Potions Master still wasn't looking at him.

How had Severus become so cold in the first place?

The realization made Harry gasp. Dark orbs finally looked up at him, but before their owner could say something, Harry was already speaking.

"Have you been sitting here ever since I have left for the Christmas party?"

Severus opened his mouth and closed it again and Harry was surprised to discover a blush covering those high cheekbones.

"It's none of your business."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the now very defensive tone. He had thought that they had already overcome the need to hide their emotions and agreed to tell each other if something was the matter. They had found out very early in their relationship that it only led to hurt feelings if they didn`t allow each other fully in their lives.

"You have your friends to celebrate with. Go back to them, they are probably already waiting for you to return."

Harry just shook his head. A few months ago, he would have stormed out of their flat after such words and would have done just as Severus told him to, but now...

"I've already told them that I won't go back. Besides, you've been waiting for me much longer."

Harry knew that he had guessed correctly when Severus inhaled sharply and turned his head away again. He sighed inwardly. It was so typical of Severus not to admit something like that... and it was also typical of Harry himself not to realize that Severus would wait for him until he returned from the Christmas party.

Green eyes closed for a brief moment as Harry recalled how often Severus had waited for him until he came home, no matter if he had been out with his friends or had to attend a late night course at the university for Healers.

How could he have been so stupid as to assume that Severus wouldn't wait for him on this particular evening?

Harry gulped. When he imagined Severus sitting here all alone on Christmas Eve, his heart clenched painfully in his chest. He should have insisted that Severus came with him... or he should have stayed home with the Potions Master instead.

Harry looked closely at Severus, noting how the man was ignoring his gaze. It was obvious that Severus was uncomfortable with what he had said. Harry's first urge was to apologize, but he knew that Severus wouldn't take that well. No, Severus would only think that Harry felt sorry for him and he couldn't stand pity. That was one of the first things Harry had learned about his lover since living with him.

All right, Harry decided. If words weren't appreciated than he would let his actions speak for him. Without thinking twice, he placed one hand under Severus' chin and forced the Potions Master to look at him.

"I want to spend this evening with you," he said before sealing Severus' lips with his.

OOO

Dark orbs widened.

Severus hadn't expected this at all!

His mouth opened as if to protest, but Harry grabbed the opportunity to deepen their kiss, licking over Severus' crooked teeth and nudging his tongue playfully.

When Harry nipped gently at his lower lip with his teeth, Severus couldn't do anything to stop him. He didn't even do anything when Harry moved from the armrest to straddle his lap and sling his arms around his neck.

All right, Severus could have stopped Harry at any time... but he didn't want to. Although he would never admit it out loud, he had hoped the whole evening that Harry would greet him just like this when he came home. Of course, he had never believed that it would actually happen. He had assumed that Harry would come home much later, if he came home today at all.

Severus had already resigned himself to spending Christmas Eve alone, but since Harry was kissing him as if there was no tomorrow, Severus slung his own arms around Harry's back. He pulled the young man closer until their chests were pressed against each other's and Harry was straddling his crotch.

A muffled moan escaped past Severus' lips as Harry rocked his hips against him. He could already feel his blood rushing downwards and from the way Harry pressed against him, Severus was sure that the young man felt the same way. The bulge in those tight jeans was unmistakable, close as they were right now.

Severus felt Harry smile against his lips as the young man placed a final kiss on them and then drew back a little.

Bright green eyes met black ones.

"You have drunk eggnog," Severus stated as he licked his lips.

Harry's smile turned rueful. "Yes, I was trying to get drunk, before Hermione vanished my glass and told me to go home."

Severus frowned. It was hard to think with an aroused Harry on his lap, but as far as he knew, the young man was never one to drink much, not even on festive occasions.

"Why...?"

"Because I wanted to enjoy the party, but couldn't do so because... you weren't there with me."

Severus only stared at Harry in disbelief. His young lover had said something like this before, but Severus still couldn't believe that anyone would want to spend Christmas with him.

At any other evening, perhaps he wouldn't have doubted Harry's words, but his experiences with the current celebration had affected his thinking a lot.

"Harry," the Potions Master started, but the young man just kissed him again and shook his head.

"No talking, I want to enjoy this evening differently... if that's okay with you?"

Severus nodded and stroked back the black messy hair with one hand. Warmth was starting to blossom in his chest at those words, although he still didn't fully understand why Harry would prefer his company to his friends'.

Nevertheless, he wasn't going to push Harry away. Not when he was already sitting on his lap and seemed more than eager to enjoy Severus' presence, at least if his kisses were anything to go by.

A groan echoed in Severus' throat as warm lips found their way to his throat after quick fingers managed to open the top buttons of his shirt.

"Harry!" Severus gasped as kisses were pressed to the scars on his throat. Soft thrills ran through his whole body as the young man paid special attention to his neck with his mouth.

The Potions Master shuddered. Those scars were very sensitive compared to the others on his body, something to do with Nagini's venom. At first, it had been rather unpleasant to have anyone touch them, but by now, it felt rather... good to have them touched like that, but still...

"Harry, stop!"

Green eyes blinked questionably up at Severus.

"Why? You seem to like what I'm doing."

Harry rocked his hips against Severus' hard erection as if to prove his point.

"Y-yes, but... they... I don't understand why you would kiss those scars. They're ugly!"

Severus swallowed hard and turned his head away. He didn't want to see the disgust in Harry's eyes after he realized what he had been kissing only moments ago. After all, Harry had never kissed those scars so ardently or even touched them for longer than for a few moments, when they made love before.

"I like them."

Severus' head jerked back to look at Harry in surprise. Then he scowled.

"Don't mock me!"

"I'm not." Harry had the nerve to breathe another gentle kiss on Severus' throat. "I like them, because they prove how brave and strong you have been... and that you have survived. I`m sorry, I haven`t paid enough attention to them before, but I didn`t know how sensitive they still were and I didn`t want to cause you any pain. But now, I just had to show you how happy I am that you are alive."

The last words were only whispered against Severus' lips, but Severus heard them nonetheless. He repeated them in his head again, but wasn't able to think further of what they meant because Harry had slid from his lap and was now kneeling between his legs.

A very Slytherin-like smirk hovered around Harry's lips as he flicked his wand and made Severus' trousers and boxers fall to his ankles.

"I've always wanted to try this with you sitting down in your chair."

Severus couldn't formulate an adequate reply. Whatever blood was left in his brain rushed downwards as Harry took him in his mouth.

OOO

Severus was so sexy.

Harry teased the head of the long, hard erection with his tongue and earned a low whimper from Severus. Grinning, he cupped Severus' balls in his hands as if to feel the weight of them before taking the proud length into his mouth at the same time.

The groan that echoed from the Potions Master spurred Harry on even more. Sucking Severus' erection even deeper, he started massaging his balls at the same time. He knew he had to be very careful with that, since it could really hurt if he grabbed too hard, but he also knew what to do to drive Severus crazy.

Harry moved his index and middle fingers behind Severus' balls and pressed carefully against the soft skin while continuing to fondle his balls. A deep shudder went through Severus' body and Harry felt his tights tremble slightly, but other than that, the Potions Master didn't make a sound.

Harry grinned again. He would soon change that. Hollowing his cheeks, he took Severus' length even deeper and moved his head up and down at the same time.

"Ahhh! Ha... Harry!"

Harry allowed himself to look up for a moment and was rewarded with the sexiest sight he had ever seen.

Severus had his head thrown back, lips parted and long black hair framing his exposed throat. A couple of pearls of sweat were running down his face.

Harry shivered in delight. He loved seeing his lover like this because of his doing. Only he was able to make Severus look like this, bared of all his masks and not in control of his reactions anymore.

Harry gripped the Potions Master a little harder and sucked again.

Severus' head snapped forward. Black orbs sprang open and looked right at Harry, lust and passion openly mirrored in them as Harry stared back.

"Ha... rry... I... ngh!"

Harry knew what Severus was trying to tell him. He could feel how close Severus was from the trembles in his thighs and the way his balls had tightened in his hands. Still, he wasn't going to stop. Instead, he increased his rhythm until Severus's body jerked and a loud cry spilled from his lips.

When a warm and bitter liquid filled his mouth, Harry swallowed it, accepting all Severus had to give. He gave the head a final lick before looking up at the Potions Master again with a smile.

"You taste fantastic," Harry informed Severus, still kneeling between his legs.

OOO

So hot!

Severus couldn't even start to form a single sentence which would express how he felt right now. All the blood seemed to have left his brain and flowed downwards, where Harry was.

Severus threw his head back when the young man sucked him in and kneaded his balls at the same time. His whole body felt like it was on fire. All his nerve ends were sending signals of pure pleasure and driving him mad.

The Potions Master had to grip the armrests to stop himself from reaching towards Harry and hastening the rhythm of the young man. He wanted this sweet torture to last a little longer... and he also wanted to reach the zenith of lust at the same time.

Dark orbs sprang open as Harry sucked him even harder and when those green eyes locked with his, Severus knew in that moment that he was lost.

It should be forbidden that someone should look so fucking sexy while giving a blow job. That was what the last rational part of Severus' brain thought while the rest was busy admiring how Harry dark hair was even more messy than normal. Loose strands were curled on the sweaty forehead, those green eyes were clouded with passion while that mouth...

Severus almost lost it then. It was one thing to feel Harry sucking on his prick; it was quite something else to actually see him doing it. Those red and swollen lips were closed around Severus, the cheeks hollowing as Harry took him deeper and deeper.

"Ha... rry... I... ngh!"

Severus tried to warn Harry that his orgasm was imminent, but the young man didn't stop. With a loud cry, Severus was swept away as he shot his seed inside Harry's mouth. The almost violent shudders of pleasure shaking him made it a while before he recovered enough to look at Harry again.

"You taste fantastic," Harry purred and licked his lips.

Those words shattered the last bit of Severus' remaining control. One moment, he was sitting in the armchair with his trousers around his ankles and in the next moment, he had pushed Harry onto his back on the carpet and was kneeling over him, ravishing the young man's mouth with his own.

Severus tasted himself on Harry's lips and moaned into the kiss. It felt so forbidden and alluring at the same time. His hands moved all over Harry's body, still trembling a bit and not quite coordinated enough to take his clothes off and reveal the smooth, naked skin Severus longed to touch.

A tingling wave of magic washed over them and Severus felt the rest of their clothes disappear. When a muffled thud came from the direction of the couch, he knew that was where he would find their clothes in a heap the next morning.

"Don't want to ruin one of my best robes," Harry whispered teasingly.

Severus blinked. This action was... typical of a Slytherin. A Gryffindor would have rather torn the clothes apart instead of thinking to use a spell. It was interesting to always discover new sides about Harry, but Severus didn't want to give it much more thought at the moment. Not when he had his attractive lover completely naked underneath him.

Supporting himself on his arms, Severus let his eyes travel the full length of that perfect body. Harry was in great shape, not overly muscular, but also not scrawny in any way. Severus also knew from his own experience just how firm Harry's arse felt in his hands. His dark gaze traveled farther down.

Harry was still tanned from the many hours he had spent playing Quidditch with his friends, whenever he had time and when it wasn't too cold. No part of him was too pale... expect for one place. One slender finger traveled through the curly hair between Harry's legs and circled his firm length.

A gasp sounded from Harry and teased a rare smile from Severus, before he leaned forward to capture the sinful lips in another kiss.

The Potions Master took full advantage of Harry's distracted state as he massaged the hard erection while ravishing Harry's mouth at the same time. He bit down on Harry's lip, forcing another moan from the young man before kissing his way down to two pink nipples. They seemed to scream for his attention as they had already hardened.

Severus didn't need another invitation as he sucked the first nipple into his mouth.

When Harry whimpered, Severus looked up, but only saw desire and lust in those green eyes, not pain. He continued his attentions and kept stroking Harry's erection, before he performed a wandless spell and moved his hand farther down to Harry's arse.

OOO

Sweet Merlin!

Harry felt like his whole body was on fire. If he had known that Severus would attack him like this after giving him a blowjob, well, Harry would have done it much sooner.

Severus often was passionate, but Harry couldn't remember behaving quite so... wild. The young man forced his eyes open, which had closed in delight of their own accord and took in the sight of the Potions Master leaning over him.

Long black hair tickled Harry's bare chest as Severus kissed his way to his nipples, hiding lustful black orbs.

A shudder ran through Harry's body as those passionate eyes met his. He recognized the hidden promise in them before Severus returned his attention to his chest again... and not only to his chest.

Harry shivered when a slender and slippery finger circled the ring of muscles at his most private place and teased him skillfully. He bit down on his lower lip when the tip of this finger pushed inside and slipped out. A hand closed around his firm length and stroked him hard, before a finger slid down to his arse again.

Biting down harder on his lip, Harry felt hot breath ghosting over his erect nipples. He held his breath in anticipation, before one was sucked into a warm mouth, forcing another moan from his own lips. He didn't know on which sensation he should concentrate - whether it was Severus' mouth on his nipple, the hand gripping his erection or the finger teasing his entrance again - all together, it was almost too much stimulation for Harry to take.

He squirmed underneath the Potions Master, his hands moving in front of him, trying to reach and hold onto some part of Severus. He was unable to do so when that teasing fingertip entered him again.

Harry wanted nothing more than to feel it go deep, but it slipped out again and he groaned in frustration.

"Do you like that?"

Harry glared up at Severus. At least he tried to, but didn't think he managed, from the amused smile playing around his partner's lips.

"You... I..."

"Yes, Harry?"

When that damned finger circled his entrance again, Harry ground his teeth. Severus was doing that on purpose!

"I do as you wish... if you tell me what you want," the Potions Master purred and his silky voice sent a thrill through Harry's body.

"You... that's..."

Oh, screw it, Harry thought as that finger pushed in a little again. It wasn't as if he wasn't able to pay Severus back... some other time.

"I want... you... inside me," Harry panted out and saw the grin spreading over Severus' face.

"Like this?"

Harry took in a sharp breath as three slicked fingers pushed into him at the same time.

"Ahh... Sev...!"

Thin lips sealed his with a passionate kiss and Harry felt himself relaxing as Severus' fingers stretched him and...

"Ohhhh..."

Harry threw his head back as they hit the most sensitive spot inside him. He felt his lust climbing to new and higher levels as those fingers kept moving inside him. If Severus kept on doing that, he was going to...

But they stopped and withdrew from his body, making him gasp for air. Sweat was running down his face and his body seemed to radiate with heat as he met the dark, smoldering gaze of his lover.

"Was that the part of me you wanted inside you?"

Harry felt his cheeks turn hot and he hoped that Severus wouldn't notice. The Potions Master knew very well that he could still be embarrassed if they _talked _about sex. He would definitely pay Severus back, Harry decided, but first...

"I want... Merlin, just fuck me, Severus!"

More heat rose in Harry's face, but the answering gleam in those dark orbs was worth every embarrassment he felt at speaking those words out loud. He lifted his hip a little as Severus positioned himself between his thighs.

"Any other wishes?" Desire and lust had darkened Severus' voice.

Harry felt the tip of that long erection - hard once more - brush against his prepared entrance. He opened his mouth and closed it again. There _was _something he wanted, something, he had wanted ever since Severus made love to him for the first time.

They had already tried a few positions and even switched from time to time, but they had also always started very... gently.

Harry gulped as he held that dark gaze.

"Fast and... hard," he forced out, holding his breath.

A brilliant smile lit up Severus' whole face, before he suddenly thrust himself into Harry... without warning.

OOO

So tight!

Severus grabbed Harry's hips hard as he pushed into him, fulfilling his wish and taking him in one long, deep stroke. When a scream sounded from Harry, Severus froze, anxious eyes searching the young man's face.

Harry might have wished for hard and fast sex, but that didn't mean he might not change his mind. Severus didn't want to hurt his lover, even if everything in him screamed to just keep moving.

Brilliant green eyes met his and attempted to glare at him.

"I said... fast!"

Severus was more relieved than he wanted to admit. Since Harry didn't seem to be in any pain, he was only too happy to oblige. Leaning forward, he started jerking his hips back and forth as fast as he could, resting his weight on his forearms next to Harry's head and driving into the young man with every breath he took.

Their faces were only inches away from each other. Out of the corners of his eyes, Severus saw his own hair swinging over Harry's face and shoulders with each thrust.

Harry's lips were parted, his glasses askew on his face and his fingernails scratching across Severus' back. That only increased the pleasurable sensation for Severus and he stepped up the pace.

He wasn't able to reach between their bodies and stroke Harry to completion, but from the way his name fell in frequent gasps from Harry's mouth as the young man writhed desperately against him, it was obvious that Harry didn't need any other stimulation to reach his peak.

Severus also felt the same heat building up in him, but he wanted Harry to come first.

"Ha...rry... come... for me!" he urged.

If possible, the young man's fingernails dug even harder into his back at those words and Harry uttered a groan.

Severus felt the powerful orgasm rip through the shaking body underneath him, the convulsions squeezing his flesh and tearing his own climax from him. He shouted out as he shot his seed deep inside Harry again, marking him in a different place for the second time tonight.

OOO

"That was fantastic."

Severus closed an arm around Harry's back and drew him closer to him as the young man snuggled against his side.

After endless minutes which felt like hours, they finally managed to rearrange themselves on the thick carpet and were… cuddling.

Severus smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on Harry's forehead. He had never been one to cuddle after sex, but with Harry... he wouldn't mind lying here for days and just exchanging soft kisses and touches.

Softened dark orbs blinked up at the tree. The ornaments were glittering in the light coming from the fireplace since he had built up the fire again. This was the first time that Severus truly considered the tree to be beautiful.

"Stay here tonight?"

Severus turned to Harry, whose eyes were already half closed as he drew the covers closer to him. It was times like this that Severus appreciated the advantages of being a wizard. A few spells had taken care of the cleaning up and summoned the covers from their bed, without them having to get up at all.

"You want to sleep here?"

Harry nodded and yawned at the same time.

"Yes, best place. Gifts will be right here first thing in the morning."

Severus chuckled inwardly. Sometimes, Harry still behaved like a child... but he didn't mind that on occasions. Drawing the young man a little closer, he heard a quiet voice whisper.

"I came back because I love you, Severus... you know."

Dark orbs widened before they were lit with a brilliant smile.

"I love you, too... Harry."

When Severus touched his lips to Harry's, sleepy green eyes opened to peep happily at him before they drifted shut and Harry's breathing evened out.

Allowing himself a moment to enjoy the sight of that relaxed face, Severus closed his eyes as well and settled for some well deserved sleep. This was the first time he could remember that he felt warm and loved at Christmas Eve as he fell asleep with Harry in his arms.


End file.
